R4D BO1
The beginning: R4D BO1 was a cleaning droid stationed at Cloud City. He was one of the first cleaning droids at Cloud City to actually be programmed with more advance A.I, thus giving him a wider range of knowledge and a personality. Unfortunately, this came with a downside as R4D BO1 turned out to be quite possibly the biggest robotic assholes to ever erect his metallic dong in the galaxy. One day, one of the maintenance guys up at Cloud City must have become extremely fucking bored, and we mean REALLY fucking bored because for what ever reason he decided that tampering with the circuitry on one of the cleaning droids was a good idea. The cleaning droids were usually mindless drones who would do nothing but endlessly mop the fucking floors so they remained constantly shiny and new that way everyone's OCD boners didn't get cockblocked. The maintenance guy fiddled around with R4D BO1's wires and soon managed to add further adjustments to the machine. He turned R4D BO1 off and then on again to see if his improvements had actually worked (anything to boost his already declining ego) but all he was greeted with was a swift "FUCK OFF YOU CHEEKY CUNT!" from R4D BO1. This was followed with R4D BO1 delivering a swift punch in the testicles to the maintenance guy before stealing a ship and flying off to find new adventure. Galactic Civil War: It turns out that R4D BO1's artificial intelligence wasn't as intelligent as originally thought, considering the fact that he forgot that most, if not all, ships need a certain amount of fuel to get from point A to point B. Anyway, he crash landed on a remote planet in the middle of fucking nowhere. Needless to say, the impact of the crash fucked R4D BO1 up, so much so that he briefly deactivated. For many decades he remained in the damaged remains of the ship, completely deactivated. It was at this point that an adventurer, the now legendary Chewkok Numdik, landed on the planet after an extremely fucking epic battle with the empire's forces and discovered him. Numdik was unsure what to do with the droid seeing as he was at this point in time now considered 'out dated' technology (he was basically a really shitty droid), not to mention his past prospects include him being a fucking cleaning droid. Numdik decided that he was too much of a piece of shit to bother repairing and proceeded to leave. Just as he was planning to leave, an imperial officer fucking punched the cunt in the face, knocking him out cold. This could have been the end for the noble adventurer, but in a brief moment something truly magical occurred; R4D BO1 reactivated. He quickly recognised the imperial officer as a hostile and quickly entered defence mode. 'Defence mode' simply being R4D BO1 waving his arms around like an absolute retard because, as previously mentioned, he's a cleaning droid not built for any kind of combat. But R4D B01 gained the upper-hand in this face off of great proportions and collided his shiny, metallic fist directly in the center of the imperial officer's face; the explosive impact of this brutal finisher absolutely destroyed his face beyond repair. It is unknown how R4D BO1 reactivated, but to to be honest it's simply a minor plot hole that nobody cares about, so lets just say it was the force or some shit. Numdik was greatly impressed by R4D BO1's and his heroic actions. Numdik offered the lonely droid an opportunity to join him and his travels across the vast galaxy and aide him in his ongoing conflict with the Empire. R4D BO1 had no fucking idea what Numdik was talking about as he had spent the last 20 years in a coma. He said yes anyway.